Disgrace
by BlueMew
Summary: Integral has disgraced her family and her organization, and must repent for her sins. Set immediately after the series ending. COMPLETE.... for now.
1. Integral Hellsing

Okay..... just a funny little weird idea that came to me while feverish and watching Hellsing. It's not my best work, and it's just a one time shot, but I felt like writing it.   
From Integra's POV, and contains some spoilers/some assumptions on my part, for Hellsing ends TERRIBLY. Also some assumptions are made on my part as to Integra being related to Abram van Hellsing of Dracula fame. (I'm almost certian it's fact, just they never say it in the series)  
So of course, Hellsing doesn't belong to me, neither does Dracula.   
Have fun and review!  
Mew  
  
~Disgrace~  
To the remaining honorable members of the Hellsing family:   
  
For the first time in my life, I have no idea where to begin this wretched tale of the disgrace I caused myself and our family name. My father, the honorable Sir Hellsing before myself, decided that I, out of all our relatives, was the rightful heir to his position.   
But father, I am sorry for not being strong enough.  
I should have just ran from my uncle and waited for him to die before returning with the documentation saying that I was the heir to the Hellsing Organization. It would have worked.   
I should never have trusted a bloody vampire to do my duty. They are foul demons that belong in the lowest pits of hell. They are filth that has come to pollute the earth with their vile ways and turn all of the righteous away from God in order to increase their hellish powers-  
And I am becoming carried away with those sentiments. YOU all know my feelings toward the undead, for you helped raise me or knew me as a child. They are the sentiments of all Hellsing family members, whether you remained in England where we have been revered, escaped to America during the wars on the continent, or still exist in Holland as our ancestor Abram van Hellsing, the original vampire hunter, did centuries ago.  
Yet I was foolish enough to allow our pet vampire meddle with my thoughts and allow myself to be changed in to one in the ranks of the undead.  
Yes, I Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing allowed the unthinkable to happen to myself.   
But not only was I turned, I was turned carnally..... so you all know what I've become. I'm worse than Alucard ever could imagine to be.   
It wasn't what I really wanted either! I was hoping to produce an heir to our family line, NOT turn in to a fledgling hellish beast!  
God, it was worth it though. Though I despise being a monster, Alucard is the only man that has ever cared about me as more than just a daughter. He admitted to lusting after me since the day I freed him from the imprisonment father sentenced him to.  
Secretly, I had been lusting after him as well. Just not openly.   
But vampires don't need to hear spoken words. Alucard gleaned these impure thoughts from my mind, knowing that I'd never been with a man and longed for the day anyone would even offer me the chance to know the true pleasures of the flesh.  
It was far too easy for him to seduce a naive woman such as myself. As soon as he'd noticed that the organization was crumbling in my hands, he reminded me of how I'd wondered what it was like to be undead, and what it would be like to be with one of the undead.   
When I felt as if there was nothing more to lose, I caved in to the thought of becoming immortal and having a companion that was the same as me, not once thinking about the future of our family or our organization.   
Technically, I was, for when I agreed to lay with Alucard, I was not fully expecting for him to turn me the first time. I was hoping to possibly conceive a child, carry it to term, then allow him to turn me.   
But he didn't understand that part of the deal. He just took my virginity and then my mortality.  
I love him. God, I could never leave his side. I am his servant now, but I am his master still. But apparently, that is what love does to a woman. Or is that only something that happens to monsters? I don't know how a woman experiences love in order to compare the two.  
Maybe I still can produce an heir.... but then the child would be a monster like its parents. And that is what I do not approve of.... the Hellsing Organization being run by a monster.   
Mother, I know you're still alive..... please contact me if you wish to see me once again. I've been tracking your thoughts and I know you are worried to the point of tears after seeing how our glorious family was branded as traitors because of my incompetence. The same goes for all of you, that is if you wish to see me and not just mock what I have become.  
But I write not to tell of how I became part of the living dead, but to let you know that I am in dire need of an heir, because as a monster, I do not deserve the honor of leading the Hellsing Organization.   
Granted, I will continue on as the leader throughout the rest of this traitor nonsense with Walter to help me because I cannot ever see sunlight again and you know that trials will be held during the daylight hours, but as soon as an appropriate heir of Hellsing blood is located and trained, I will step down from my position.   
  
Sincerely Yours For Eternity,  
Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing 


	2. Elizabeth Wingates

My Beloved Integral,  
My heart is torn by the message of your recent letter! It was a certain relief to know that you and the orginization our family upholds are well, but to hear that my only child has joined the ranks of the undead almost sent me to my grave!  
I am also torn whether to tell my sister, the Catholic, in Kent of this new peril! I know she reports to the Vatican about you and the organization, and telling her of this new predicament will only bring you trouble from Rome. But it is her son Phillip that would be the most valuable choice for your heir to the Hellsing Organization.  
I know, dear daughter, that Phillip is of Wingates blood and that he was raised Catholic in a Protestant nation. I also realize that you wish to find an heir of Hellsing blood. I still reccommend Phillip above all others for the position because of his sheer sense and intelligence.  
But if you must have Hellsing blood leading the operation, I have already contacted your cousin Harker Miles van Hellsing in Haarlem, and he is looking forward to his testing.  
Harker has grown up quite a bit since you saw him last! Instead of the brash child who's favorite game was hiding his eldest cousin's glasses so she couldn't see, but is now a positively handsome young man of twenty! I know he is younger than you Integral, but he is the only man that I feel could deal with your strengths and weaknesses. I hope that you two shall become more than just friends!  
Integral, I wish you well and pray that you can find a way to make peace with God that you may be forgiven for your recent sins. Harker will arrive at the manor in London in two days, and I have not informed him of your transformation. Please do not reveal this to him until you are certain he can tolerate that you are in the ranks of the undead.  
  
With Love Always,  
Lady Elizabeth Wingates-Hellsing 


	3. Harker Miles van Hellsing

Continuing with the story, I'm going to keep in the style of the original Bram Stoker's Dracula by writing in letters and journal entries.   
I don't own Hellsing, Dracula, or any vampiric legends referred to in this little fic.   
And part 4 is coming as soon as I start typing.  
Feedback is appreciated ^_^  
Mew  
  
April 12  
As soon as I received the letter from Aunt Wingates requesting that I visit my cousin Teggy in London, I should have been suspicious of her motive for summoning me. Teggy was repulsed by me as a child, and she had even murdered my father as a result of her pet vampire's instruction.  
But for precious little Integra to be a succubus- nothing could have prepared me for that shock. There is no doubt in my mind that she has been tricked by that pet of hers once again. I am just surprised that dear Teggy did not take her own preternatural life once she realized what she had become.  
Though knowing that my beloved cousin is now of vampiric nature is the last of my concerns. As per instructions of the family, we are to be married within the week, and starting last night we began trying to create an heir. And though she consumes three packs of medical blood before allowing any thoughts of intercourse to pass through her mind, dear Teggy still had to draw blood from her own arm as I finished so not to taint me with her foul demon's blood.  
I do not understand why we must try for an heir together, but Integral will just quote the lore about Lillith and Isis being both bloodsuckers and mothers and their children being perfectly normal humans when mated with a perfectly normal human male- it is all quite confusing.   
I have still not grown accustomed to my dear cousin's hours or instructions on how to govern the Hellsing Organization. Her mannerisms are already quite vampiric, and I fear that just remaining in her presence is going to corrupt me. Walter has decided to help with my training when he is not busy with legal affairs. It truly eases my mind to be near another human instead of vampire filth!  
Well, it is best to leave off here, for because of my new schedule and the 'sessions' with my bride-to-be last night, I have now remained in bed until the middle of the day! I was planning on searching the archives for materials about the children of vampiric and human mating, per the information given to me from little Integra's creator- that vampire bastard Alucard! I was planning to start with Mina Harker's journal from the years fllowing her encounter with the Transylvanian count, and then moving to the compositions of my ancestors.  
I plan to keep a journal of my findings and the life of any child that I bear with the succubus now known as the vampire Argetni, the name also a suggestion from her pet Alucard. The lord knows that I pray no other being will ever have to bear the grief and shame dear Integra and I must do now.  
Truely,  
H.M.v.Hellsing 


	4. Alucard

Part 4. . . . .Same Disclaimers, Same everything else.   
Gotta love it.   
This one's from Alucard's POV.   
Oh, and from last chapter, Teggy is Integral if anyone couldn't figure it out. It's a running joke between me and some friends in Holland that the Dutch just have a nickname for everything. . . . .and since Harker's Dutch. . . . .  
Mew.  
  
April 14th  
  
That fool Harker is refusing to take my advice and leave my master alone. Miss Hellsing returns to me each night unfulfilled and longing for more sexual energy than the stupid human can provide. I plan on teaching my master more control over her desires so she will not require more than just blood each night, for I loathe the thought of others touching her in any manner. Integral is MINE. I created her in darkness, and I claim her now. If she should fulfill her needs with anyone, it should be me.  
No matter what she says to anyone, we will both always know it is her fault that she has the other tendencies as well. Blood is sexual in its own right, and feeding from a living victim is orgasmic, but my foolish master cut her breast in order to draw my attention from her neck.  
Obviously, it brought my attention to the meal being offered.  
Ah well, I do not wish to understand the affairs of humans, so I must not allow my jealously to reign when my beloved returns from Herr van Hellsing's chambers covered in his scent.   
I must always remember my promise to Abram.   
  
-Alucard 


	5. Harker

Chapter 5!!! It's Harker's turn again, so have fun with the crazy Dutchman!  
Same old disclaimers. Get used to them.  
And I love feedback.  
Mew  
  
April 19th  
Mother, I write to you today for the first time as a married man! I regret that you were not able to attend the ceremony as per your previous engagements in Groningen, but I shall write again soon and include pictures of myself and my bride.  
Yes, I do realize that my marriage to Teggy is nothing more than a legal matter, but I cannot help but feel such excitement from the bliss of finally taking my place as the patriarch of my family.  
Integral was stunning in her white sheath dress, though because of her transformation she looked dreafully pale in the color. For the first time since I have known my dear cousin, she finally appears feminine, and if not for the judge and few Organization members that were witnesses, I would have liked to consumate the marriage right then.  
Teggy's pet vampires were present as well. The little red haired woman, I believe her name is Seras, was more than gracious with her well wishes for having a perfect marriage. I do not believe that she has been enlightened to our plan.  
Alucard did not say much about anything. He seemed to be brooding about God knows what. Probably he is upset that Integral wed a human and not him.  
Mother, I fear Alucard will sabotage my marriage and hunder the production of a rightful Hellsing heir. Teggy didn't even draw energy from me today when we tried for a child, instead she left my bed and returned to that monster.  
Alucard will be the bane of my existance as the head of the Hellsing Organization.  
  
Your Loving Son,  
Harker 


	6. Alucard 2

Alucard to his journal.  
I'm getting sick of typing.  
Review if ya read.  
Mew.  
April 19  
My master is weak today, and though she blamed the stress of the wedding for her present condition, I know better than to believe fatigue over trivial legal matters would stress Miss Hellsing to the point of sleep only four hours past sunset.  
No, my beloved master is with child.  
Her fledgling senses must not have detected the foreign particle now growing in her womb, but when I touched her tonight, I could feel the sexless blob emitting a presence much like that of Father Anderson.  
I pray that my master has not created another regenerator from sheer ignorance.  
Tomorrow I plan to ask Integral, Walter, and that man she married if any lore or legends point to the creation of regenerators, and more importantly to ask if one of the the group would pay a visit to Father Anderson himself.  
I know that most regenerators today, like most vampires today, are made from a freak chip, but I believe that Anderson is a true regenerator, as I am a true vampire.  
My master is now awake and is calling. Will write more when possible, for my master cannot know about the existance of my journals.  
  
-Alucard 


	7. Integral 2

Gods I hate typing.  
Integra speaks again. And some time has passed.   
I still don't own the characters or any of that, so don't sue me, for you won't get anything.  
And feedback is still appreciated.  
Mew.  
  
April 29th  
(As dictated by Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, scribed by Lt. Seras Victoria)  
  
My darling mortal mother,  
  
First, I apologize for not writing personally to you, but the current circumstance has left me dreadfully weak, and even fresh human blood does not cure this new affliction.  
Now mother, I know that you must be worried after reading that last paragraph, but do not trouble yourself with my affairs.  
For I have proven a legend- succubi can bear children.  
I have been with child for a half month now, and that is the reason I am now layed up in bed.  
Something about my body's new chemistry, with its impure blood and new life, has made my cravings dissappear. I fear that if I ingest blood, I shall pollute my child and turn him in to another freak.  
Mother, as a female, I am terrified. I do not want to lose the heir in my womb, but if I become so weak unto the point of death, I will hurt the heir anyway.  
I don't know what to do. . . . .  
God, if only Alucard would share his reasons about his new-found curiousity of regenerators, or why he must find someone to seek Father Anderson and the Section XIII. He asked me to share everything I knew about the inhuman beasts without any explanation as to why he needed to know such nonsense. Everyone knows that regenerators are caused by freak chips and mutations.  
He probably is just playing with my mind.  
Mother, please forgive my sins.  
  
Your Daughter Always,  
Sir Integral W. Hellsing 


	8. Seras Victoria

And now it's Seras's turn to speak. Gotta love it.  
Still the same disclaimers.  
And let me know if anyone is reading this thing.  
Mew.  
  
April 29  
  
Master had told me about the accident that Sir Integra suffered, and though I was at her wedding, today was the first time that I saw the master of my master in her new form.  
Even while bedridden Sir Integra is still a vision of power and grace. I have never lusted over a woman, but if Sir Integra asked me to pleasure her, I would happily caress her porcelin skin and delight in the fact that I could make her quiver in pleasure.  
I do not like Mr. van Hellsing. The bloody bastard keeps hitting on me while his wife lays in her bed carrying his child! I am flattered that he would even pay attention to me when he has a highly beautiful and willing wife, but I must reject his advances for Sir Integra's sake.  
I wish I knew why Sir Integra spoke to me after scribing her letter about Father Anderson. It is known that he is a regenerator, and that master calls him a freak of nature. I'd like to ask Father Anderson about his condition, but I fear that I'd just receive another blessed blade in my throat.  
Perhaps Mr. van Hellsing would be willing to bear the news of Sir Integra's marriage and pregnancy to the Iscariot Organixation, and could then discover how Father Anderson became a regenerator.  
Spending so much time with Sir Integra didn't leave me much time to write in my journal. I guess I will speak to Mr. van Hellsing this evening to see if he will travel to Rome.  
  
-Seras Victoria 


	9. Harker 3

Ok. . . .final upload of the day.  
We're back to my beloved Harker again. *hugs him*   
And leave feedback please. (Though I think I'll continue this one no matter what since it's just so bloody fun to write)  
Mew.  
  
May 2nd  
  
To Fathers Maxwell, Rinaldi, Anderson, and the rest of Vatican Section XIII,  
  
As the newest liason to of HRH's most honorable Hellsing Organization, I would like to creat a truce, if you will, between your Catholic Iscariots and my Protestant Hellsings.  
Before you dismiss my letter, let me inform you of some of my credentals and relations so that you will understand more about me and what I propose to do.  
My name is Harker Miles van Hellsing, and I am the husband of Integral Wingates, or Sir Integra Hellsing as you know her. My wife has been the public head of Hellsing for ten years now, in which time she stopped many a supernatural threat from running rampant in the world.  
Personally, I would like to thank you for the assistance your people gave us on the freak-chip debaucle. If not for the mishaps between your Father Anderson and our Alucard and Lt. Victoria, Iscariot and Hellsing would have made a wonderful team.  
But I am rambling about matters that you already are aware of.  
I, Harker van Hellsing, am an English born Dutchman, who after spending my first ten years in training with my wife, moved to Holland with my mother after Integral was chosen to lead the Hellsing Organization in London.  
In Amesterdam I studied Theology and World Religions, and am currently finishin my doctorate in both areas. (I am only twenty-four)  
I am also the interim head of the Hellsing Organization until Sir Integra is able to return to her duties.  
My wife is pregnant.  
So I would like to ask you to please not cause any problems with the Hellsing family right now.  
I would also like to request a meeting with Father Anderson. Please let me know when this may happen, for I would like him to be as comfortable on his journey to England as possible.  
  
I await your reply,  
Harker M. van Hellsing 


	10. Father Enrico Maxwell

Yet another chapter of my Hellsing fic Disgrace.

Still don't own the characters, and still wish that I really did own them.

May 4th

Mr. & Mrs. H. van Hellsing, 

The entire of Vatican Section XIII would like to congratulate you on the joyous news that you will soon be a true family. I pray that your child is happy and healthy always.

Harker, I would like to formally meet you myself some day, as you seem to have the sense of a Dutchman. I believe we could create a lasting harmony between our two organizations.

As per your request, Father Anderson will be arriving at Hellsing Manor on May 7th. Please be sure that he is greeted properly and treated well while on your island.

But as you ask favors of us, so shall we do with you. Sir Integral must be present for the meetings. I want to be absolutely certain that the Hellsing Organization truly wishes for a truce, or if you, Harker, are just a decoy sent out to lure us to a false sense of security only to destroy us once we've softened toward you.

I also ask, for Father Anderson's sake, that your pet vampires be kept out of this meeting. His divine senses may become out of control if the demons are near, and there is no telling what he will do this time.

Please comply with our requests.

Father Enrico Maxwell

Vatican XIII


	11. Harker Maxwell

A bunch of emails sent in one day between Harker and Maxwell seemed to not warrant their own chapters each because they were just so short…. So I made them on one page.

The email addresses are fake. If I accidentally happened to make up your personal email, I apologize, and if you want me to, I'll make something else up. And if you try to send people mail using the email addy's I used, don't be surprised if you get your mail sent right back to ya.

Review if you're reading the updates ^_^

Mew

May 5th, sent 7:53 AM via email

Fr. Maxwell,

I can comply with all the requests but one. My wife is ill because of being with child, so she cannot attend the meetings.

Will this be a major problem?

harker@hellsingorg.uk

May 5th, sent 21:38 via email

Harker

I am truly believing that Integral does not approve of this meeting. She will be there or Father Anderson will return home.

Maxwell

May 5th, sent 22:59 via email

Fr. Maxwell,

Integral will be present, though she requests that the meeting take place in the evening, because that is the only time that she is not sick from the baby growing in her.

I look forward to your visit.

harker@hellsingorg.uk


	12. Integral 3

Integra again.

Still don't own a thing either. Besides some random manga that I enjoy reading and a horse.

May 6,

Mother,

All is not well in the Organization. Apparently, the Dutchman has decided to become friendly toward the Catholics.

Without MY consent, he has arranged a meeting between our organizations, claiming that HE is the rightful leader of the Hellsing family, and he is forcing me to apologize for being rude to the Vatican during the freak chip incident.

I swear to you that I am going to kill him mother. I will take absolute pleasure in drawing his callow life blood through his veins and feeling his soul enter mine for a split second before it slips to hell. If it would not arouse so many suspicions, you would be attending a funeral for your nephew this week instead of a holiday in the country.

I will not be able to continue this cherade of being Harker's wife.

As for my pregnancy, I think that my kind has a shorter gestation than a human because the child in me is less than a month old and is just over fifteen centimeters long. The child is still sexless, and I will inform you when I know what my child will be.

Unfortunately, I have already exhausted myself today, so I must return to my coffin for much needed sleep.

Please visit mother. I am dreadfully lonely.

Integra


	13. Seras 2

I'm sick of writing disclaimers.

Mew

May 8th, 5:20 AM

My poor master's master….. Argetni is still being forced to play human, and the strain of keeping the act believable while in the presence of Father Anderson sent her to her room for seven bags of medical blood after only a half hour meeting.

Sir Hellsing herself asked me to be present at her side through the meeting with the priest. I was terribly nervous about seeing Father Anderson again, but he was quite personable and even I dare say, compassionate, toward Sir Integra and Harker.

I was not able to read his thoughts to see if he knows about the vampire Argetni. I fear what will become of myself and Argetni if the Vatican learns exactly how many vampires are on the Hellsing Organization's payroll.

Unfortunately, I had to take Sir Integra out of the room, despite my wishes to remain and listen to the conversation. Her nerves got the best of her, and she needed to feed, so she feigned sickness and dragged me along.

I just pray her plan for deception works.

Seras.


	14. Father Alexander Anderson

More of the fic. It's Anderson's first chapter. Gotta love the Paladin.

Though I don't own him.

So reviewers, if you've made it this far, how about in your review you tell me who your favorite Hellsing character is.

Mew

May 8th, 15:47 via email

Iscariot,

As requested, this is the daily correspondence from Father Alexander Anderson, Diocese of Wales.

The trip from Rome went smoothly, as God was with me across the continent and over the water, and his presence has been even stronger near me since I have arrived at the demon-infested manor that is the nucleus of the Hellsing Organization.

Walter, the family's retainer, was at the gate waiting as my taxi arrived, and he escorted me inside and to Sir Integral's office, where the Protestant and her husband were sitting in the darkened room waiting for my arrival.

Integral was as personable as ever, condemning me for my actions toward her pet vampires during the freak chip incident, while her husband tried to calm her nerves with what appeared to be a Bloody Mary, for I could smell the tequila in the mixed drink. Despite my warnings, and the warnings of the red-haired vampire woman Seras Victoria, Integral ingested the alcohol, paying no regard to what effect it will have on her unborn child. 

Iscariots, we have long wondered why the Hellsing Organization lets vampires in their ranks, and now, that I have finally sat with the leader of the Organization, I can explain. 

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing is a vampire.

Father Maxwell, even though you claim to have met with Sir Integral during the day, a fact which I do not doubt, I do know that these true vampires can withstand the light of day for a few hours before they die, especially the sunlight in a place like England. I was able to pull incidents of this sort of thing from the fledgling Seras Victoria's mind of even her pathetic self being able to walk in the day as long as she was mostly covered up and wore high SPF sunscreen.

And to top off this absurdity, the child growing in Integral is a regenerator like myself.

From what I have learned of the Hellsing family and their Organization so far, they do not wish to come to a truce but instead to find out about me and my abilities. Harker and I discussed my past instead of talking about a truce after Integral and Seras left the office.

I will stay only two more days and try to learn as much as I can about how and when Integral became part of the demonic undead.

God be with Us.

Anderson


	15. Harker 4

Been a while, ne? But I've made up for the absence of updates by making this chapter hellaciously long! So read, enjoy, review! *hugs* Mew  
  
May 8th  
  
Though it has been ages since I have written in my private journal, this entry shall make up for my shortcomings.  
As mentioned previously, I began looking through journals written by Hellsing and Harker family members. Though most of the journals were just daily logs of how many vampires or preternatural beings were tracked down and eliminated, two journals held a prominent position in my mind, and the information about regenerators contained in their pages was astounding.  
These were the journals written by Mina Harker and the Count Dracul himself.  
Mina's contained many suspicious and descriptions of how her first son, my Great-Great-Uncle Quency, never could be injured in play or even in the First World War where he had been brutally beaten and even shot by German troops. He was a pale child compared to her other two, having suffered terrible sunburns and other skin rashes when he entered any brightly-lit area, but unlike most other people who suffer burns, he would return to the same pale state that he was before, instead of staying tanned. This led him to wear dark, fully covering clothing and shaded glasses any time he ventured out of doors.  
Mina also stated that her son's eyes were difficult to describe. Had she never seen truly red eyes, she would have called his translucent yellow- green eyes those of a demon. His affinity toward religious life made her give up the demon theory, and the first son of Jonathan and Wilhelmina Harker became a minister with an affinity toward the ikons of Catholicism.  
Had I just found Mina's journal, I would have just assumed her eldest child was incredibly fortunate to have never suffered even a minor injury or illness, and that his eye color could be attributed to the agents of chemical warfare, as she only noted the strange coloration after his return from war. Even his photosensitivity could be attributed to porphyria, since though his parents were British citizens, Mina's mother was Bavarian, and that disease is common in peoples of Bavarian and other similar ancenstries.  
I would have been content with all those explanations- had I not found the Transylvanian Count's journal hidden in the library dust, covered and forgotten throughout the years.  
In my studies during my youth, I had asked Integral's father about the "Sons of Dracula". Sir Hellsing insisted that his brother, my father, was filling my head with nonsense and that those of a vampiric nature could never reproduce sexually, but only through the gradual death and tainting of one's blood could a new vampire be created.  
Since Teggy is pregnant, we know that vampires can reproduce sexually.  
But I have strayed from my point. Vladmir Dracul, Norse-Russian by birth, sired five children in his life. Sergei, his first son, was born before his transformation. When Sergei was slaughtered by the barbarians that began the war which brought about the fall of Kiev, Vladmir was in deep pain, and while distraught, he met a Nordic traveler with "the most pale hair, fair skin, and lavender eyes" he had ever seen. This stranger is the one who made Dracul the vampire. But unlike the way that is considered standard for a vampire to be created, the Norseman instructed Vladmir to kill him by means of decapitation, and then to eat his internal organs if he wanted to gain more power than he could ever imagine as either a human or fledgling. This is how the 500 year old Dracula could possess the strength and knowledge of an older being, giving him the illusion of being much older.  
His countess wife had been pregnant at this time and bore him a daughter Ileyana, whom was raised mortal and died at the age of sixty- seven.  
The next three children are the ones of interest to my studies. Alucard (this is not our pet Alucard), born in 1452, had a full vampiric mother that was of Oriental descent, Quincy Harker, born 1884, is the Great- Great Uncle in my ancestry, and in 1932, Alexander, a bastard born to an Irish whore that he left for dead, but the stubborn woman lived, bore the child, and sent him in to the seminary.  
It is the young Alucard and Alexander that I wish to discuss.  
Vlad Dracul's description of himself is that of a sharp featured blond haired blue-turned-red eyed man of almost two meters in height. His description of his son Alucard was a short, dark haired, hook nosed, almond eyed young man of a reserved nature.  
In the published and private versions of Mina's journal, the records of her encounter with the Count describe the vampire that she met to be more like the son Alucard rather than the father Dracula.  
May it also be noted that the ink used in Dracul's journal switched to a common brand used in England about the time Mina noted the illness of her comrade.  
In short, I feel that the son "Alucard" masqueraded as the father and was killed by Abram van Hellsing, et. al.  
This could only mean that the Alucard of today is truly Vlad Dracul.  
I mentioned this to Teggy, and she just glared in disgust.. But what more can be expected from a demon?  
The other son's birth supports my theory, as does the existence of a journal by the Count. Alexander is the regenerator that is the Vatican's weapon against the dark forces.  
I will ask Father Anderson of his early life tonight to see if he will reveal his true identity.  
  
H.M.v.Hellsing 


	16. Alexander 2

Hope that ya enjoyed that beast of a chapter! Here's another Anderson one, so have fun with the nice paladin kiddies! And review. It feeds Mew's creativity.  
  
May 10, 10:30 AM, Normandy, France  
My time in England has come to an end, and now that I am out of the dreadful country, I am free to write my opinions and observations made while in the lair of the Hellsing family.  
Integral van Hellsing is most definitely a vampire. During the daylight hours while Harker van Hellsing and Walter were out, I explored the basement dungeons. Seras Victoria lives in the room closest to the stairs, but less for her Harconen Cannon, uniforms, and a photo of her and I assume her father, the demon sleeps in a bare room.  
It took about an hour to finally find Alucard and Integral's shared room. The two hide behind a complex series of turns and mazes built to confuse and keep trespassers away.  
I am sure that it was God who led me to their vile presence, and I am certain that I have angered him, for when I found the two sleeping demons, I did not immediately send them back to the depths of Hell from whence they came.  
Forgive me Father, for I have sinned against your will.  
I entered the room to see what appeared to be a king sized bed with a lid covering the top pressed against the far wall. Next to the bed stands a table with a laptop that is plugged in to the wall, obviously it is where Integral still works from so that the Hellsing Organization does not fall to pieces in the hands of her incompetent wedded husband. A small refrigerator stands opposite the bed, which contained only bags of purified medical blood.  
The closet was filled with only clothing for Mrs. van Hellsing, and the appointments were similar to those that she wears for all business occasions. It was strange to find a woman's closet filled with only masculine apparel, less bras and panties.  
I was afraid that I had been caught while in their lair, as the lid of the coffin-bed rose while I was searching through Integral's computer for any information that would be useful, and Integral stirred in her preternatural sleep.  
I pray that God can forgive me for not exorcising the demons that plague the two spirits, and for watching them as they lay in their cruel embrace.  
Were Integral not there, I could have ended Alucard's existence. When I first looked on him, the demon lay motionless, holding the tiny darker skinned woman against his bare chest, his chin resting on her head as he did not breathe or even make a motion to protect his brood or himself with an intruder in his lair.  
But Integral's sheer innocence as she lay against her creator in darkness spared his life. Her enlarged abdomen pressed against her silken nightdress, and her breasts, full of blood or milk already, were pushing the fabric to its limit. She knows that her child will not be a demon, so she is relieved.  
I also believe that Integral was made a vampire against her will. This would explain the formerly independent woman's new dependence on her pet vampire. The Integral van Hellsing that is known by the Vatican was too strong-willed and stubborn to have ever been a servant to anyone, especially a vampire, yet she cannot do anything without Alucard's permission now.  
Fathers of the Vatican, I propose that we find a way to take the child from the demon and raise it as one of our own, as my mother gave me to the Catholic orphanage. You know that I have served both my God and my nation well, and I believe that another regenerator, this time of pure Hellsing blood, will prove useful to our cause.  
I have strayed too far from the objective of this note, and I apologize again Fathers. After spending the past few days with the Hellsing Organization and its superiors, I believe that they were more interested in discovering whether or not the child would be a regenerator like myself or a demon like its mother, and also to see what information I would leak about Section XIII if seemingly befriended. 


	17. Elizabeth 2

Seventeen chapters. Wow. This fic is going to be even longer than my original Of Love and Loss series. But anyway, have fun with the ever sweet and ever doting Elizabeth Wingates! (And yes, she's INCREDIBLY old fashioned in her thinking, I do realize this. So feminists, don't get upset.) And I still beg for reviews. *hugs* Mew  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 21, from Kent.  
  
My dearest Integral,  
I must apologize for the delay in my response! While away on holiday, a bout of bronchitis overcame this unfortunate old woman, so I have been spending my days in my sister's house. Spencer just returned from London with my mail, and I received both of your letters. I was filled with much joy to see our family crest emblazoned on an envelope and the return address of the manor house in London, but the words printed in each letter tore my heart to pieces!  
Oh Integral, I do not know what to say now that you are with child. Your father and I hoped for you to find a nice man to produce an heir with, and I even helped bring you and your husband together, but if the child growing inside of you is going to be a monster as well, I fear that your father would condemn you and it, and force you to have an abortion.  
Unfortunately, no matter what, you will produce a monster as an heir, so I will look the other way when I see my grandson's faults, knowing that it is his mother's fault that he is a freak.  
I apologize again Integral. It has finally become clear to me as to what has happened to you, and I am incredibly upset over what you allowed to happen. It would have been less scandalous and better for your health to have hired a gigolo if you wanted to experience being with a man!  
Now, I will continue with my opinion of your second letter.  
How DARE you wish to kill your husband Harker! He may be an opinionated jackass in your eyes right now, but what man isn't when a woman is with child? Do NOT harm him, or I will personally hunt you down. I am not a stranger to eliminating demons dear Integral, and I will not hesitate to destroy you if you allow the hellish instincts to take over your human nature.  
I pray that you have not harmed Harker. He is your child's father, and he is now the rightful heir to the Hellsing Organization. You must always remember that now, and show your proper place as a loving wife at his side.  
Becoming subservient is what women must do to be acceptable as ladies in society. You have always wanted to be too much of a man, so you do not understand now that you must listen to and obey Harker's every command. Please try to do this, if not for me, but for yourself and your child. It is not good for a child that is still inside the womb to experience as much stress as you place on yourself.  
Your aunt and cousin send you their love, and they would like to request a visit from the honorable Sir Hellsing, her husband Harker, and your two pets Alucard and Seras. Please let us know when you can come to Kent.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lady Elizabeth Wingates-Hellsing. 


	18. Integral 4

I'm gonna just keep running with this! Integra yet again. And I still don't own anything except Harker and Elizabeth, and I still am begging for reviews! *hugs* Mew  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 27th  
  
Mother,  
I have delayed responding to your letter because I am trying to write to you in a civil manner. Your words infuriated me. How dare you say I'm becoming more monster than human! I have never drank from a live person, and besides for the stress of dealing with the bloody Iscariot Organization, I have not ingested blood since my gestation began, nor have I indulged in the other weaknesses that succubi need to survive.  
I have also not been near Harker since Father Anderson left England. He is too busy with Walter learning how to run the Organization that he has been sleeping nights, so Alucard, Seras, and I have kept to ourselves.  
I believe that Alucard chose Seras to become one of the undead because he knew what would happen to me. She has been a gift from God through this trying time in my life, as she is always willing to cheer me up or keep my mind occupied with tales from the missions that she and Alucard go on most every night.  
She also secretly wishes that she could have been turned carnally so she could experience the joys of being a mother, and I would allow her to carry the child inside me if I could.  
Thankfully, she will be happy as a nanny for the child.  
Alucard protects me during the daylight hours to make sure that I do not go in to labor or end up craving anything so badly that I would go berserk and hurt others. He is too strong to be hurt by a fledgling like myself, and I pray that he always sees me in a positive manner.  
Harker is this child's father only by genetics. He could care less about me. Alucard is it's true father in my eyes.  
I have passed the message of going to visit you and our family on to Harker, though I do not know if he will be joining the three of us on our journey tomorrow night. With as fast as Alucard can move, we will be in Kent by midnight. Please have basement rooms with no windows available for the lot of us. Harker may want an upstairs room, and I doubt that anyone will see that as strange, for Hellsing men have never stayed with their women while pregnant according to Alucard and the journals he's showed me.  
This nonsense about being subservient annoys me Mother. Please do not start on that tangent while I am there or I will be forced to show my true nature to the Catholics in our family.  
To appease you, I shall come dressed as a matron should for this visit.  
And please, PLEASE, do not question me about my darkened glasses. I do not wish to show the family my new eye color.  
I will tell you all again tomorrow night, but Alucard has gleaned the sex of the child from its mind, so I thought you should be the first that was not in the room when he announced this finding. I am having a girl.  
Alucard is quite amazed by this fact, since he said that all the regenerators that he's ever known have been male.  
I know that you will be displeased, as will Harker, but as long as she is born healthy, she will be an asset to this family, just as I was.  
I look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sir Integral W. Hellsing 


	19. Seras 3

You know what I've found amusing. . . .the fact that I stated on the very first chapter's disclaimer that this was going to be just a "one shot" fic. Now it's going to be an absolute epic. I really do want to thank everyone who's been reading for their support, and I'd also like to just say since after rereading some of my old Marvel comics, the elder Franklin Richards is a sexy, sexy man. Look for images of the elder Franklin in Fantastic Four #444 (or vol. 3, #15 for those non- traditionalists.) He's almost inspired me to go back and rework the Love and Loss series. . . .after I finish this Hellsing epic. And I still don't own a bloody thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 26th  
  
The impression that my master's master has left upon her family has been absolutely perfect. I realize that Sir Integra has been schooled from birth on courtly manners and the proper way for a lady to act in polite society, it was just astounding for me to see an entire family that has been schooled in those mannerisms actually using them while in each other's presence. I felt so terribly out of place!  
Sir Integra was surprised to see Mr. van Hellsing waiting at the top of the stairs back home so he could come along with us to visit her family when we arose from our daily sleep. She had been wearing a lovely violet dress and her hair was tied in a bun at the back of her neck, and though her eyes are now almost as red as my master's, the violet contact lenses she is wearing for the trip, as well as the darkened reading glasses give her an almost human appearance.  
She refused to speak to Mr. van Hellsing during the trip to Kent, though it was relatively short since Sir Integra already had her private helicopter prepped for the journey before we had even arisen. But on that same note, Mr. van Hellsing did not speak to Sir Integra during the trip, which he could have tried to initiate conversation at least.  
Thankfully, he has stopped flirting with me. I don't know how much longer I could have taken his bumbling advances.  
I was worried that Sir Integra would be placing too much stress on herself by visiting her mother and family, but as soon as we arrived at the Wingates Estate in Kent, Sir Integra was busy sharing formalities with her mother, aunt, and cousin Spencer, and blaming the line of work that she is in on her unusual nighttime hours.  
My master immediately left the group, wanting to hunt for a real victim since Sir Integra would be preoccupied with her family and therefore could not beg him to go along. Her thirst is growing worse than mine ever did in the first few weeks when I refused to drink, and I could see the longing in her eyes as she watched Alucard disappear for his evening meal. She is terribly in need of blood, and I am afraid that she may truly die if she does not feed soon.  
Though her aunt and cousin Spencer are nice people, it is Sir Integra's mother that piques my curiosity the most. The Lady Elizabeth Wingates asked her daughter to come to the country to visit her, yet she is being incredibly cold toward the girl, especially after Sir Integra said that she believes the child to be female because Alucard told her this. Lady Elizabeth does not like the fact that her daughter not only lives with the undead, but is now one of the undead. This is quite unfortunate.  
Spencer has asked me to meet with him tomorrow evening so he can show me around Kent, since I have never been here. He is quite personable, and I believe that Sir Integra wishes that her mother would have pushed the Catholic Spencer a little more rather than the Protestant Harker to be her husband. I believe Sir Integra would be much happier that way.  
Unfortunately, dawn is approaching, and I must sleep.  
  
Seras 


	20. The Vampiress Argetni

Yay for Hellsing and Dracula for making this epic possible! And yay for fanfiction.net for hosting fics like these, because without them, my ideas would never be known! We're hitting a new milestone. Twenty Chapters. It's not the longest thing I've ever written, but it's going to give the original Love and Loss series a true run for its money. But God help us if I ever create anything else that requires the use of FIVE five subject spiral notebooks just to hold every chapter. This fic's just about to break the one five subject spiral notebook barrier. And I'm rambling in my intro, sorry. Read, Review, and enjoy your day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 26  
  
Why in God's name did I ever agree to visit my mother now that I am part of the infernal undead? Lady Elizabeth has been quite rude toward me, much to the chagrin of her sister and nephew. Granted, the Wingates-Stuart family is Catholic, but even they do not deserve to witness the treatment I am receiving while with child.  
I must remember to write my aunt a note thanking her about how wonderful she is making this holiday in the country. Not once has she mentioned my absolutely obvious change though she has noticed it, but then again, though she knows I am a monster, she still sees me as human, something my mother could never do.  
Spencer seemed a little disappointed in my choosing Harker as my husband and successor to the Hellsing Organization. In hindsight, I can see that though he is Catholic, Spencer is more level-headed and would forsake his pope for the Queen just to lead my Organization.  
Perhaps Harker should meet with an untimely accident.  
I also cannot believe that my bloody husband decided to follow us to Kent. My mother did want to see him, but he could have gone on his own at a later date after I met with my untimely demise while delivering my daughter. But no. He just had to make sure that I looked like the fool by being incredibly sweet and loving, and seemingly not being able to keep his hands off of me. The attention did nothing but remind my body of what I am depriving it of, and so as I wait for Alucard to return, I am longing for any sort of sexual contact just to feed those base desires I now crave.  
Alucard be damned to the same hell Harker will be in. My love disappeared without a trace tonight. He is probably out searching for a live victim among the rabble that is seeking death in this area, and I don't know if I can control myself when he returns if he smells of fresh blood. It is difficult enough to watch him partake in meals of medical or synthetic blood, and I will be positively mad if fresh blood is near me.  
My child seems to have gone dormant for the time, as she moves ever so slightly just occasionally, and there is no growth or development happening at this time. I am relieved since I did not want to see her come before the month was over, which at the rate she had been developing would have been altogether possible.  
I hope that I will be good to her, my little Devries. I know it is a highly original name, but that is the name I have decided my child will be called. I should have some say in her life since I will be dead as far as the world is concerned after she is born. I informed the group of my decision on a name for my child, and Harker seemed pleased with the choice, while my mother keeps asking that I choose a more traditional moniker for her grandchild.  
But my mother also does not believe that I know I am having a daughter yet, feeling it is too early for me to know such a thing.  
Alas, I sense that Alucard will be returning shortly, so I best be heading off to sleep and hiding my journal from all possible readers.  
  
~Argetni 


	21. Harker 5

Gods, I love this fic. I love it more than anything I've written to this point. I hope that everyone that has read it has enjoyed it as well, and I thank all my reviewers for their kind words! I still adore reviews, and I still don't own any of the real Hellsing series characters. *huggles Harker*  
  
May 27th,  
Teggy's mother is positively absurd.  
The Lady Wingates is positively mad to learn if I am progressing quickly enough to lead the Hellsing Organization, and to know when her daughter is going to kill herself for the public to see, so that our child can be the newest heir to the Organization and then my claim to power will be secured by blood.  
I cannot answer these questions, as Teggy refuses to oversee my progress with the studies in to the undead that I have been persuing this past month, as well as what I had already known from my boyhood.  
Marrying Integral Wingates Hellsing was the biggest folly I could have ever made in my life.  
Yes, I believed that I could learn to love my overbearing cousin in time, and I cannot see myself even being able to tolerate her presence after the child is born. She is absolutely wicked, and is becoming more and more of a monster with each passing day. One can see the feral glint in her eyes as her gaze falls upon him, knowing that she will bring you the most joyous pleasure and then bring the most painful and disturbing demise imaginable.  
God, with how she was dressed, I could not resist touching her, and I would have loved to have spent the night with her in my arms, feeling her pallid flesh turn warm with a touch, and tasting the sweetness on her rose- petal lips. Alas, Teggy was disgusted with my presence, and ran to her cellar room to await her damned pet vampire's return.  
There is no doubt in my mind that she feeds on his blood and his caresses. Father Anderson had mentioned casually over tea during his visit that he knew that somewhere in the manor house Integral and Alucard shared a coffin-bed during the daylight hours, and that she stayed confined to the bed constantly unless I called for a meeting. I do not understand how the Catholic would know such a fact, but I believe him. He is too fully a man of the cloth to lie over something so trivial a matter.  
I would have asked him which room my Teggy resides in during the daylight hours, but I fear he would not have told me, even if he would have known.  
Pitiful Teggy. You are much like Dorian Gray, that lackluster hero of the Irish novel, as like him, you are confined to an idea that even though you are forever young, and will forever be beautiful to all who set their gaze upon you, that you cannot reveal the secret of your youth less it be used against you.  
If only life were to be like fiction, and I could easily destroy the source of your vain immortality. You could be free of your vampiric-father, and perhaps you would finally be able to see the good in people.  
But that is the biggest joke in any of what I have ever written. Integral, if for some odd chance that you ever come upon my journal, do realize that no matter what would have ever happened in both of our lives, you would never be happy. Being one of the undead is just your newest scapegoat as to why your life is unfulfilling, just as being the leader of the Hellsing Organization was your former scapegoat for the same reason. I genuinely pity you dear beautiful cousin.  
I will write more, but I have promised my dear aunt that I will go to the gardens with her to speak of my life since marriage this afternoon, and I am yet to change from my dressing gown.  
  
H.M.v.Hellsing 


	22. Alucard 3

Isn't it just the bold assumption that everyone in Hellsing writes in journals? I know, it's so terribly odd to have all modern characters and be writing in this fashion, but I really enjoy it. I still don't own a damned thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ May 28  
I was never a religious man, not even when I was mortal, yet today as I woke, I found myself praying to my God, the same God that both us former Eastern Orthodox Catholics and the current Anglican Protestants worship, to help me be strong so that I could stand up to my Master and force her to not feed from my veins so that her child will be a good, pure girl.  
My master is no longer Integral Hellsing, the handsome woman that I vowed to protect when she was but a girl, but is now my overly-attractive fledgling Argetni, as she has now dubbed herself. Argetni is a terror, but I cannot resist her words or come ons. I have been specifically feeding on human victims so that my beloved master can gain the sweet taste of fresh blood from a live source, yet it pains me to see her sitting in her room awaiting my return as I smell of the fresh hunt, the blood of my meal still lingering on my tongue.  
It is the same routine every damned night. Argetni stands from her seated position, and grabs me around the waist, forcing her tongue past mine as her hands slowly start caressing this old alabaster skin. I then push her away, as I do not want her to feed for her child's sake, and then she strikes. Somehow, without my noticing, she has already removed my shirt, and grabs my forearm, licking up from my palm, over the veins in my wrist, tickling my inner elbow, and then she leans up and pierces my breast with her fangs, drawing immortal blood for her meal.  
By the time she begins feeding, I am engulfed in too much pleasure to care what she does. As long as her attention is on me, I am satisfied.  
Ever since she has drank my blood of her own vampiric will, she has become my master once again. It is quite humiliating to think that this is the second time I have been conquered by this same woman.  
I could never live without my beloved master. She makes forever seem bearable for the present time. If I tire of her, I shall leave her as I have the others before.  
I fear that her child will be worse than a regenerator if these habits continue. I have tried to speak with my master  
Perhaps I must go on a holiday back to the continent. The Slavic regions were always breathtaking this time of year, and it would be good to see some relics of the past again.  
How amusing. I'm sounding like that pulp-fiction vampire created by that American woman.  
But then again, in respect to the past and deeds that have already been done, without some semblance of a conscious, one was never truly mortal.  
  
Alucard 


	23. Harker 6

It's chapter 23 and I still don't own a thing. I also want to thank all my readers/ reviewers for their continued support of this fic. I really do appreciate people reading my works. Anyway, this is going to start a new phase in this epic, and I hope you enjoy it more than ever! And I don't believe in testing things on animals, though Harker does. So please don't start trying to send animal rights activists my way. Mew  
  
~*~*~*~*~ June 12  
My research on regenerators has continued, much to the disapproval of my dear cousin Teggy. I only wish to learn what the heir to Hellsing will be capable of, and if it will be too much of an unnatural creature to lead such an organization as I now lead.  
Teggy doesn't want me to harm the child, so she fears that my research will lead me to hate and then destroy the baby. How could I possibly kill my own child? I would not even be able to kill my own child if he was an incubus that could perform acts of sorcery and was bitten by a werewolf, while I'm sure my dear cousin would shoot such a creature at point blank range, no matter the relation to her.  
As for my research, I have discovered a way to create a regenerator in much the same way a FREAK vampire is created. Using a microchip implanted in the base of the neck, all of the rats and then chimps in the experiments were able to grow back body parts that were cut off within an hour.  
This is a highly interesting discovery, as since it can be determined what chemical impulses create a regenerator, for all medical and social purposes, the scientists of the Hellsing Organization can make an inhibitor for the regeneration process, so that my son will appear to be a normal human in every medical test performed upon him, while still allowing him the luxury of being able to survive any accident or injury to his person.  
I showed the results to Walter as he helped me through my afternoon and evening working the Organization, and my retainer seemed less than impressed with my findings. Perhaps he already realized this technology and research exists, but is refusing to tell me such things.  
Alucard slipped out of the mansion while Teggy was still asleep, informing me via Seras that he had a personal mission he was to attend to, and he didn't know when he would return. If it wasn't his fault that we were in this entire mess to begin with, I'd be highly amused with his sudden departure away from Teggy. There is only so much pain and torture that any man can take, and my dear cousin refuses to acknowledge this concept.  
I dread what will happen when Teggy finds out that he won't be returning for quite some time while he is away on personal matters. Seras has already pledged to help keep her away from me if Teggy becomes enraged with the state of affairs.  
Seras is a wonderful young woman. Pity that she is a vampire, for I would love to have my fun with such a girl.  
God, I pray that you will help me and your beloved Hellsing Organization through these trying times. I ask for the strength to deal with the demon that you have sent me to cleanse, and I ask for a companion to help promote your Almighty words and deeds, for I am lonely as I fight in your name.  
Also, God, keep my child safe from his mother, and please help Teggy overcome the demon living inside her soul, for I know she is truly a good person that just succumbed to temptation.  
  
Your humble servant, Harker van Hellsing 


	24. Integral 5

And this will be my second chapter of the night! And since I'm getting tired, it probably will only end up making sense to me. *sweatdrop* Please review if you read. Mew  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 14, from London  
  
Alucard,  
Why did you leave without informing anyone in the Organization of your departure for one of your old homes, specifically the one in Romania? You know that it is against policy 73.2 for you to leave without prior notice to a superior.  
Or do you believe that you do not have a superior?  
Even though you corrupted me and made me in your image, and even though I am currently with child, it does not give you the right to overstep MY role as leader of the Hellsing Organization.  
I am currently the only living blood relative to Abram van Hellsing that was not created with tainted blood of Catholics and commoners. The line of which I am a decendant is a noble, pure line of English Protestants known for their unwavering loyalty to the royal families of our times.  
These blood ties give me, and only me, the full right to be the commander and head officer of the Hellsing Organization.  
Remember that you are bound to the Organization always, dear Alucard.  
According to Policy 73.2, the employee that breaks contact with the group while not on a specified mission is considered a traitor to the Organization, and any traitor should be hanged.  
This punishment would be quite inappropriate for you, as you cannot die, my beloved Judas.  
I do not know what will be a fitting punishment Alucard. You are my best soldier, and I believe that Leutenant Seras Victoria will never step up to your lofty standards. She came to me crying tonight, telling the whole sad story of how you wished to return to the continent for holiday. If all you wanted was time off for a holiday, you KNOW you could have asked, and the time off would have been granted. Yet you would rather jeopardize your immortal life by incurring my wrath.  
If you do not even try to return, I will send you back to Hell, Alucard. My great grandfather has left detailed instructions on how to destroy you, oh King of Vampires, and I will not hesitate to put them in to action.  
I order you to return to Hellsing Manor at once. You have forty-eight hours to comply, and if you refuse by not returning in the aforementioned time frame, you will be considered a traitor to the Organization.  
  
Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing 


	25. Seras 4

I'm going to be conceited in saying this, but I believe this is one of the best Hellsing fics out there that I've read. Now, I know you all probably say that every author likes his or her work if he or she publishes it online, but that's not true. I've detested stories and continued writing them because it was the only way to get that certain idea out of my head. Yet this is always the first fic I decide to work on of the group that's under construction at the moment. And well, shall I go for some Seras/Harker action here soon? I'm totally not sure if I'll enjoy that pairing, so I'd like some feedback from my readers! Anyway, chapter 25 is here, and again, I thank all the reviewers and readers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 14  
  
Why does my master's master fret over the tiniest occurrences? Sir Integra has been working herself into fits of rage because my master has yet to give her any sign that he plans on returning from his holiday to the continent in the time frame allotted.  
My master has been wanting to go back to his former home for almost a century, and the rest of the Hellsing leaders had refused to grant him access to travel outside of England. I suppose the fear that he would never return would have been why this occurred.  
But why should a man, or even a monster, not be allowed to go on holiday to his homeland? I think Sir Integra is being foolish in her quest to bring my master home. She should know by now, as I do, that my master is one to act on his own will, not on the will of others. He will return after the continent has bored him, and by that time, Sir Integra should be about ready to have her child.  
She let me reach my mind out to the child today, and I could sense that it will be a female. I would sincerely hope that someday, I can bear a child as well, for I would give anything to be in the situation Sir Integra is in now.  
I have been spending time with Harker more recently because Sir Integra has been quite a handful now that my Master is not constantly by her side. I pity the poor man, for he misses his wife and the joys that marriage should bring. He speaks to me constantly of him finding a new wife as soon as Sir Integra is officially dead.  
Harker seems to have matured in the short time he has been at Hellsing Manor. He is not making romantic passes at me anymore, which is quite a relief. I did not feel that it was appropriate for Sir Integra's husband to have romantic feelings for me when he had just married her.  
But now he seems interested in one of the secretaries, Lilith Edwards, a pretty brunette that has been here for about a year. Walter told me that her father had been a soldier in our army, and that is why she works for Hellsing now.  
Lilith is incredibly beautiful. I would be attracted to her if I was a man, as she is perfectly proportioned, has the fairest skin one could wish for, and her eyes sparkle, showing the innocence of her soul. I pity that poor girl, for I think she will be an easy victim for Harker's charms, which will bring the wrath of Sir Integra upon her.  
I wish Master was still here. He would know how to fix this situation.  
  
Seras. 


	26. Alucard 4

You know what's hilarious? The game of Goth. I got it for like $2 at Spencers today, and well, it just makes me laugh. And the fact that there's four questions about Kent State University in the game of Goth just makes it even better. Anyway, inspired by my wonderful game, I'm writing yet another chapter today. Have fun with Alucard's letter. And I'd still like to hear your thoughts on pairing Seras with Harker. I still have no idea if I'll like the pairing or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 16, from Sighisoara, Romania  
  
Miss Hellsing,  
I don't even know why I am responding to your letter, as it is highly irrelevant to the current situation. As there is not a true mortal decendent of van Hellsing in England, I am free to return to my native soil since the bond between myself and the house has been broken.  
You know that your former ancestor reported that I grow stronger when I have my native land with me, and now, Miss Hellsing, you would not even recognize me. So please, come kill me. You will grow weak when you leave England, as I grow weak while residing in England. It was how your father and grandfather kept me chained in the dungeons.  
My old lairs have remained in a decent condition through the years, thanks to my lovely maidens that your dear ancestor's friends believe they killed. Breska, Ivanya, and Trude all wish you well, and are jealous that you are going to have a child. I should bring them back to England with me so you can learn what it is to be immortal and a woman.  
Then again, the police girl would learn more from them than you ever could, beloved Master. You are too stubborn to ever learn from others.  
Speaking of the Police Girl, she seems to have quite the enfatuation with your husband Harker. She keeps allowing telepathic images to enter my mind of what she wishes to do with your husband, and though he has been spoiled by having a succubus in bed, I do believe that Harker would rather not be called incestuous because he married and impregnated his cousin. He also enjoys redheads. So keep your preternatural sights trained on both of those monsters if you do not wish to be hurt in the future little one.  
Anderson has sensed my presence, and the Vatican has sent him after me again. My beautiful maidens have been giving him hell, so to speak, and he has not been able to defeat the 500 year old women. I am certain that he will blame my presence here in Romania to be the cause of the resurgence of vampiric activity in a country latent with the truly undead, and he would be correct. It makes my children happy to have their king freed from his captivity.  
Before Breska captured the priest, Anderson was able to contact the Vatican to ask that they pay special attention to the undead of Romania again, and they wish to call in other organizations from around the world to defeat my kind.  
They will never be successful. Silver and sunlight are the only two things we are truly allergic to, which you know dear master. It will be quite foolish on the part of the Catholics to send more priests to perform exorcisms on my kind. We are not demons!  
But then again, a tiff with the priest may prove to be quite enjoyable. Because of you, I have not been on a satisfying mission in ages, nor have I had a satisfactory workout.  
My country has called for her king to return, and I must obey my true mistress.  
Master, I do not plan on returning to Hellsing Manor or England for a few months at least. Romania is renewing my spirit, and I would like to return to you once I am refreshed and ready to serve my new young master.  
I will be home before you give birth to your beautiful daughter. I hope that she looks more like you than her father, as she will be irresistible. I am curious to see if she will be a regenerator or a dhampir, or perhaps both.  
Write to me again when you have decided on a name for you beautiful little daughter. Do not plague the mailcarriers of Romania by burdening them with correspondence from London to my home. To this day, the locals fear the vampire that lives in their village, so instead of starting another bloody battle between the living and the undead like your wretched ancestor, keep in mind the superstitions of the local mortals.  
Remember that Harker is your husband, and that as the leader of Hellsing, you must be the epitomy of family and religious life in England. Scandal like an affair or divorce will only scar your reputation, not his. Granted, you will not be considered mortal long enough to worry about keeping up appearances for much longer, but you will live with the legacy that your name leaves you. Trust me. I know about these matters.  
Do not harm the police girl for having impure thoughts about your husband, just make it so your husband is unwilling to ever leave your side. I know that it is possible for you to do such a thing Master, as you can convince any male to follow your commands with your preternatural beauty and charm. Harker will not be of your concern after you bear the child, so just please, play along with the stupid game that you yourself created so that Hellsing would not fall to ruin.  
I will write again if I plan to come home sooner than mentioned, but alas, Trude has called for me to come feeding with her and her sisters. It has been far too long since I have tasted the blood of the continent's population.  
It cannot be as sweet as your though Master.  
  
Be strong little Hellsing,  
  
Alucard 


	27. Maxwell 2

Well, I haven't received enough reviews to warrant writing this chapter yet, BUT, I just wanna write it. I freakin' love Integral. She's great. Though now that I think about it, I don't want Integral to be part of this chapter. ^_^ Keep waiting for her reply to Alucard. (I've gotta keep the suspense somehow.) To my reviewers: NinjaNao- *smiles* Well, we have to take our stabs at people sometime just because some of our best narrative stuff was pulled for ff.net rules about not using certain authors. Alucard's Familiar- I know, I know, this fic is going slowly. That is just the style that this fic has taken upon itself. I've looked upon my copies of Dracula, Les Liasion Dangereuses, etc, and well, things written in the journal style of literature tend to have many short, informative, yet slow moving chapters. (Read Les Liasions if you want to feel an incredibly slow read) I apologize if it's not keeping your interest, and if requested by enough people, after this has played out, I may be willing to make a narrative out of this fic. But I will have to say for this version of Disgrace, I am not changing the format, nor am I going to speed it up ungodly fast so that Integral just pops out the kid because we want something to happen. Did you ever think that maybe this fic is just a prelude to something else? Or that the child is of no importance? Then again, I may just be trying to create the longest chaptered fic on ff.net. *smiles* Keep reading to find out. And as for the post script at the bottom.. I'm not writing those other letters. They are irrelevant to the story, so I will not burden you with extra chapters that all basically say the same thing as this one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 18  
  
From: Fr. Enrico Maxwell, Vatican Section XIII To: Harker van Hellsing, Hellsing Organization CC: NAPHC, Dhampir International, Order of Kali, et al.  
  
The Most Honorable van Hellsing,  
As you know, the Hellsing Organization has pledged to serve the United Kingdom in her quest to rid her countryside of any unholy and unnatural creatures that may plague her great citizens.  
It is not her duty to patrol the continent of Europe, or anywhere else in the world for that matter. Each great nation has their own means of dealing with such a problem, yet the entire of continental Europe is patrolled by one organization.  
That would be the one I represent, Section XIII of the Vatican, Papal and Blessed warriors against the demonic plagues that infect our world.  
Unfortunately, Romania, a country that is known throughout history as having the most vampiric activity of any nation, is having a resurgence of preternatural beings due to the fact that the eldest of the undead beasts has arisen.  
Our informant and highest ranking exorcist, Father Alexander Anderson, has been kidnapped by the beast's minions, and being outnumbered fifty to one leaves him at quite a disadvantage, even with God on his side.  
  
I would like to request your assistance in returning our exorcist to the Vatican. None of our other exorcists are even as powerful as Father Anderson, and we are more than willing to send them to assist your agents in the mission, but unfortunately, they could not rescue Anderson alone.  
I am fully aware that your predecessor as the head of the Hellsing Organization would have not sent any help to our organization. Please do not let the past events determine your course of action in this matter. For if the true undead are to have a resurgence on the Continent, they will spread to your island, as well as the other continents as well.  
If you choose to not assist in this quest to subdue the vampires of Romania, you will not be judged by the Vatican, our blessed Pope, or the fraternal organization of demon hunters that comprise Section XIII, but you will be judged by God.  
Do not let the vampire problem of Romania spread throughout the world, less you and your Anglican Church be remembered for an event similar to what our Holy Mother Church is remembered for her inaction during the Holocaust.  
I assume you will pray for guidance, and our shared God will point you toward the path of righteousness and salvation for all mankind, no matter what your bull-headed predecessor says to this request.  
  
Father Enrico Maxwell Vatican Section XIII  
  
*Please read the other messages sent to the other organizations as well. The message is the same, but they are included to assure you of the seriousness of our predicament. 


	28. Harker 7

More and more chapters are being written for this beautiful and weird thing! Who should I write next.. Harker. I guess I've gotta do that for the next few that I'm concocting to make any sense. And like always, I still don't own anybody but Harker. And perhaps Elizabeth Wingates. Read, Review, and comment on Harker's love life. I'm in need of some feedback about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
June 20  
  
Iscariots,  
I have received and read through your letter concerning the resurgence of vampiric activity in Romania, and though my predecessor would have denied your request to send any of our vampire hunters to assist in your quest to destroy the rogue vampires plaguing Continental Europe, I am proud to say that the Hellsing Organization will be sending two of our elite vampire hunting pets, as your organization has labeled our vampires, to your assistance.  
I am certain that you are already familiar with Lieutenant Seras Victoria. She is quite a wonderful tool to have when trying to locate ghouls and vampires, for she has been granted a second sight in to those matters. Unfortunately, she is nowhere near as strong as our longest- serving vampire Alucard, so you will not have to worry about having to release control levels or the like while she is in your service. Keep her safe, as she needs to continue her training in England to become just as successful as our Alucard.  
The other vampire that I am sending is quite new to our organization, as my predecessor had this one captured and detained just months before notifying the world of her pregnancy.  
The Vampiress Argetni is more than just one of the true undead. Indeed, in appearance, people familiar with my wife will look upon Argetni and see my beloved Integral Wingates van Hellsing, as the reason Argetni was not terminated upon the arrival of our men was the fact that they all believed her to be my dear wife, including Alucard.  
Argetni holds one devastating secret. Though created to be one of the true undead, she confessed to being created carnally, so our dear Argetni is a succubus. Do not fear for your virgin priest's sanity around her once Father Anderson is freed, for Argetni has learned to control her cravings.  
  
Romania's problems are that of the entire world. If not for Dracul's insistence on coming to our peaceful island almost two hundred years ago, the Hellsing Organization would have never existed.  
My wife has expressed her disapproval of helping you retrieve Father Anderson after his encounter with our Alucard, Seras, and soldiers while chasing that Italian vampire about a year ago. I do not wish to harbor any more discord between our organizations due to past events, so feel free to have our vampires help you in any way that you need.  
I do wish to impress upon you that both Lieutenant Victoria and Argetni will not hesitate to destroy your priests and other associates that will lead them in the mission to save Father Anderson, if they show any hostility toward my two women. This is not meant to be a threat, but I am familiar with Father Anderson's actions toward Lieutenant Victoria and Alucard during their last encounter.  
Our girls will be well behaved; you have my promise of that. Make sure that your men are the same.  
Warn your men about Argetni. Though she is usually quite well behaved, she does enjoy corrupting virgins, so have your priests stay far away from her, especially when she firsts awakens in the evening. Allow her to go and find her meal before moving on your quest, and if she needs to feed her other hunger, just wait for her to find her prey as well, or turn her attention on Lieutenant Victoria. Though Seras does not enjoy this sort of treatment, if she is ordered to help keep Argetni in control, she will do her part for the common good of the troops. I look forward to working with you again in the future.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harker M. van Hellsing 


	29. Seras 5

Negative reviews usually discourage me, but well, I'm just not going to stop this until it's out of my system. Again, I apologize for the length, but I'm writing in a Dracula-esque fashion. Though now that they're all out to rescue Anderson, I'm going to move time along a little bit. Without Integral having Alucard to argue with, this is going to turn in to Seras writing bunches and bunches of things. Maybe an Argetni post or two, but yeah. Seras is gonna get time to shine. And I still don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 2, Budapest  
  
Argetni and I have been in this damned country for two weeks now, and the damned Order of Kali has yet to send their representatives, so Father Barnabas McCafferty, our leader for this mission to rescue Father Anderson, has decided that he does not want to wait around for Kali's men to arrive, for the Iscariot priest may be dead already.  
Father Barnabas is quite unlike Father Anderson, as I had expected the Vatican to have basic clones of their infamous paladin. He accepts me for what I am, and is being very generous in securing blood packets for both myself and Argetni. He has not once tried to kill me or tried to expel the 'demon' living inside my body. Granted, Harker told Section XIII not to harm Argetni or myself, but threats never worked to deter Father Anderson.  
Then again, he had been expecting two Alucard-like beings to come from Hellsing, and I am absolutely nothing like my master, while Argetni is just. . . Argetni. I am quite shocked that anyone that has met Sir Integra doesn't realize Argetni's mannerisms are the exact same.  
I also cannot believe that Harker sent his pregnant wife on this mission under her vampiric guise. Perhaps it is so he can have Lilith for himself without the prying eyes of Sir Integra nearby. I cannot forgive him for doing such a thing.  
Poor Argetni, I truly pity her right now. She is growing stronger ever since she passed through Holland on our trek to this forsaken land, but the child inside of her is taking more and more from her body. She is thin, and I can see her ribs when we are forced to change and shower together, as we are the only females in this group, though her abdomen is still quite large from the growing child inside her.  
She has told the priests, hunters, and dhampirs present that she just likes to wear her clothes in layers as to why her lower body looks large. Everyone but the dhampirs have believed her. Thank God that they do not reveal her secret to anyone else.  
I wish that I could have her sent home. She is terrified, and has even cried to me before we sleep for the day about how she knows this terrible journey is going to force her to miscarry the child. She hates Harker, hates this life she is leading, and wishes that Alucard would have just drank her blood and killed her totally on that fateful night.  
She also has told me that we are going after Alucard, and that if she had any say in the matter when Harker had received the letter from the Vatican, none of Hellsing's vampires or troops would have even been dispatched to the Continent for such a trivial matter. Alucard and his relatives in the dark blood will not harm others, less the evildoer, and the true undead know how to make sure their victims do not come back as ghouls.  
Alas, I must stop writing soon. Father Barnabas has called for us to move out again so we can move to the heart of the vampire territory.  
  
Seras 


	30. Argetni 2

More and more fun with Disgrace!

I'm trying to keep the pace of this fic moving a little bit more quickly. I don't want to kill the integrity of the fic by moving too fast, but well, I do agree that there are some things that can be left out and it will still make sense. 

Chapter 30 reintroduces the Vampiress Argetni, a character whom I'm adoring right now.

I still want to know if any readers have any opinions about Harker's love life. If no one does, it'll just get written as I feel at the time, which will be written as soon as I decide which girl I want him with. ^_^

As always, review to let me know you're reading. 

Mew

~*~*~*~*~

July 8

Seras has been injured, and she asked me to keep this bloody journal for her of the major occurrences of our trek through the Continent because Harker asked her to document how the other organizations work. Because of his sheer ignorance, he must not realize that I already know the operations of Dhampir International (a group of half vampires created by the mating of a vampiric or incubic male to a mortal female that can sense and track vampires, then utilize technology to destroy the beasts, that holds its headquarters in Istanbul), The Order of Kali (mystics and religious fanatics from India that practically worship death, and hunt vampires in order to bring them closer to the goddess Kali by granting them true death), and NAPHC (a group of American fools that read pulp fiction and believe that vampires can be stopped through the Christian symbols of the cross, et al. if combined with voodoo and other eccentric means). 

There Harker, your pet succubus has explained the lot of these bastards for you quicker than your beloved Lieutenant Victoria could ever have in her worthless journal.

I'm surprised that dear Seras can even jot down coherent sentences, for she has always annoyed me with her babbling and sheer stupidity. Then again, you would love someone just as ignorant as yourself.

Enough with that, Harker. I have complained enough about things that do not matter to one such as myself. To hell with it all. I am all that matters now.

Continuing with the report that I am supposed to be writing, Lieutenant Seras Victoria was injured when a vampire attacked the lot of us as we traveled through a village near the former Transylvanian border. This vampire, which I presume to be approximately one hundred years old, had been tracking both Seras and I as we went about our daily hunt for fresh blood, since I have convinced her that she should partake in the sanguine feast to help my child, should I become injured or too weak to feed, that way I can partake her immortal blood to revive myself. I had found myself an older man to feed from that night, and though I was able to elicit some range of kindness from this murderer when he realized I am with child, I was lost in the swoon of the kill when I heard Seras scream for help. 

Her victim lay dead when I arrived at her side, the woman's neck broken before any drop of blood had been drawn from her body. An auburn haired male vampire held Seras to his chest, and glared at me, growling a warning in an older dialect of Romanian. 

I reached out to touch his mind, and though he could not understand my English, French, or German, he did understand that I was an equal in strength, and he gave me an oath, or what I assume to be an oath, that he will not harm me nor my child and mortal relatives. 

Seras, on the other hand, continued struggling as the auburn haired vampire and I held our psychic conversation. She screamed about Alucard being her creator and that she was highly respected in the vampiric community in England, and quite a bit of other rot that he could not begin to understand, as he did not know the meaning of but a few English words. 

So this auburn haired vampire ripped her arms off before fleeing in to the forest again, leaving Seras wounded, but heading off to the castle where Alucard has been hiding for the past few weeks. 

It is fact that vampires cannot be killed by just removing ones arms, and I allowed Seras to drink from me after I reattached her arms, so she is healing now, but she still cannot lift her Harconen Cannon, nor does she want to. 

We are taking too long of a time to travel via land to the castle where Alucard is spending his holiday. Apparently, the Order of Kali has this strange fear of flying on aircraft or riding on a train after the sun has set, so we have kept the journey going in cars and on foot. It annoys me to see the superstitions of these people controlling their lives, which in turn controls our lives as well.

I am not looking forward to meeting Father Anderson again, for I am certain that he knows exactly who and what I am. I have convinced the group that I know exactly where the 'vampire king' they are searching for is moving, as I can sense his presence, or so they think. Father Barnabas has granted me permission to lead the group through the final leg of our journey, and I will gladly assume the position of command once again.

As for my child, she is still growing well inside me, and my abdomen has enlarged yet again, but thankfully, I am not as sick as I was when I first became pregnant. Perhaps the fresh air and activity is making me well. It may also be the feasts of blood that I am partaking in, for I was depriving myself of my nutrition for so long. 

Perhaps I will write again when we narrow in on Anderson. I highly doubt this though, for the trivial matters of the Vatican are not my concern.

Argetni


	31. Argetni 3

I've been slacking lately, I know. I just can't bloody well seem to concentrate on any fic recently because I'm trying to figure out if "The Order" was based on a series of books or what, and then because of this new fanatical obsession, I want to write a series based on the movie, but add in more religion and take out the sex scenes. For that was a bloody pointless bit for Alex and Mara to end up in bed. Then again, some people don't realize that you can love someone without bedding them. As for this chapter, *shrug* I haven't written it yet as I write the introduction, so we'll both be surprised as to where it goes. And if you know if "The Order" was based on a novel or series of books, please let me know in a review. Reading them or writing a story to satisfy myself on that topic would be the best way to get it out of my system.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 12, Sighisoara, Romania  
  
Lieutenant Seras Victoria has still refused to write the travel journal, so just to keep you appeased dear Harker, I will pick up where I have left off now that we are making camp outside of the castle where Alucard is temporarily dwelling, along with the three whores that he had made his companions when the Hellsing ancestor found his way to the vampire's territory.  
The others are plotting ways to destroy the King of the Vampires, but Alucard will never die. All the garlic and silver stakes in the world will not kill Alucard. Ever. He is beyond such trivial means of execution.  
I know how to kill him, but I'll leave it to you to discover the method Harker, for I know you won't be able to locate something that important.  
As for the journey here, it has been quite uneventful since Lieutenant Victoria was attacked by the rogue vampire while we were out feeding. I have not been able to sense the auburn haired vampire's presence since we entered Sighisoara, so I believe he must have gone back to sleep after his meal or after visiting Alucard, or something else that I have not dreamed of yet, I'm not certain, nor do I care what he does. He is not the target, and he also taught LieutenantVictoria a lesson she will never forget about the ways of the undead.  
It has rained every night since I last wrote in here, which made travel much slower than expected yet again, for the damned Order of Kali requested that we ride horses the rest of the way to where we are now, and of course, the Catholic Barnabas agreed with the absurdity.  
I swear if I were leading this mission, Kali would have to just deal with their superstitions and behave like a civilized group of people, for this damned mess would already be done and we could be on our ways home.  
But the Vatican doesn't want ME around anyway, so I will just allow for the lunacy to continue as I bounce along in my coffin each day while a horse pulls the wagon I ride in, then sit on my coffin during the nighttime traveling hours and take in the sights of the countryside.  
As the trip continued, Lieutenant Victoria's wounds healed, and she began to lift her Harconen Cannon again, and now she is absolutely healed. She seems to enjoy the company of Father Barnabas and spends hours upon hours of our travel time speaking with the priest. It is about absolutely nothing, other than questions about why he decided to become a priest and the Catholic traditions and why they are still observed today.  
She is absolutely tiring.  
Now we are awaiting the next evening, when we will begin our assault on the castle where Anderson is being kept in order to free the priest, then Seras and I will return to England yet again to be done with this messy business, and I can then concentrate on keeping my child safe.  
I swear that I will have this baby any day now, for I am as big as a woman in her eighth month of gestation. Everyone else in the entire rescue party has now noticed I am with child, and they want me to return to my home immediately. I do not wish to leave here yet, for I am finally strong enough to move and I am not sick continuously, so I am continuing this journey, though the group wishes that I do not fight or even accompany them inside the castle to retrieve Anderson.  
I want to visit Alucard though, so I will enter the castle with them and then become separated from them for a while, just to reveal the punishment I am planning for our vampire, Harker. Alucard will be a good servant yet again as soon as he is back in the United Kingdom.  
But unfortunately, Mikeesha, a small but heavy set woman from Kali, has just called for my presence with the group, so I must leave the journal entry for another time.  
  
~Argetni 


	32. Seras 6

*cries* I'm so sorry for the delay! Did My Time, that beautiful Malik psychological work took up all my time so I didn't write my Hellsing fics! Please go check it out though, it's quite interesting. Anyway, chapter 32.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 14, Kiev  
  
Sir Integra has become bed-ridden again because of the injuries Trude inflicted upon her while inside the castle where Anderson was being held. Father Barnabas explicitly told her to stay behind with the horses and wait for us to arrive back with Father Anderson, but she is just too stubborn to listen to the words of a Catholic.  
The actual rescue of Father Anderson was quite simple. The group asked me to lead because I could sense where the vampires were waiting, so Master was able to know that we were coming because he could feel my presence. By the time I had led them through all the non-incriminating parts of the castle as my Master guided me to the room where Anderson was being held, the priest was unconscious, and Master had him untied, explaining to the group that he was sent to take Argetni's place by the Lord of Hellsing.  
Humans are just so bloody ignorant that they believed his story, and followed me back out of the castle as Master carried Father Anderson over his shoulder like a sack of flour.  
While all this was happening, Sir Integra headed in to the castle looking for my Master, but the familiar blood-scent he carried led her to Trude instead. From what Master has said of his three former loves, Trude is the most like Sir Integra with her stubborn refusal to be incorrect and her staunch love of particularity about absolutely everything.  
Of course, Sir Integra demanded to be taken to Alucard, and Trude would not oblige. The battle of wills and wits turned to a battle of fists and fangs soon enough, and the elder vampires punched Master's master in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain and retreat, trying to remain safe for the child inside her womb.  
Trude would not allow Sir Integra to walk away without finishing the battle, and easily tackled her from behind, pinning her to the stone floor in order to drink her immortal blood.  
So now my Master's master is weak from her blood loss and refuses to drink from myself or him. She must be trying to end her preternatural life again. I am frightened for her child, because if she dies, there will be no true Hellsing heir, and then what would happen to us all?  
When Father Anderson awoke just before dawn, he demanded that we all take the train to get out from the wretched land, and even Kali agreed to such a matter. That is how we were able to cover so much distance in such a short amount of time.  
Father Anderson believes that we need to move around a lot in order to throw the vampires that are following us off of our trail. If they only realized the vampire they were searching for was one of their vampire hunting group, most involved would have already tried to kill him.  
Master is actually scared for the first time since I met him. He does not let anyone near his master as she lays motionless in her coffin by night, and no one dare comes near us by day, for they believe we will rise from our sleep and kill them or some other rot.  
Sir Integra needs to survive to have her child, and I am ready to force my blood in her just to keep her alive.  
We should be back in England soon, Mr. van Hellsing. Please have everything in order for the return of your wife.  
  
Lt. Seras Victoria 


	33. Alucard 5

As requested. . . . . . ALUCARD!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 19  
  
How long has it been since I last wrote in my journal as I sat on my four-poster bed sipping on medical blood packets? Not long enough, that is all that is certain about my trip to the Continent.  
Miss Hellsing was easy enough to ignore while I resided in my former home, and I could have wandered back to this dreary island when it became my fancy, but thanks to that damned Catholic priest Anderson my luxurious holiday was brought to a screeching halt.  
And of all the mundane things that the bastard wanted- He wanted to know if the rumors he'd heard from our dear interim leader of Hellsing, Harker, about he and I being related were true.  
Me! Related to him! It would be absolutely hilarious if it was not true, but alas, Alexander Anderson was an accident that should never have happened. Sometimes, I curse my bloodlust, but not often. Only when things such as Anderson occur do I wish I had been mortal.  
But after he had grown weary of speaking with me, Anderson called his fellow priests to come 'rescue' him from my clutches. What a bold faced lie he told to members of his holy church, and then his church somehow was able to recruit members from other organizations! How the hell do the Catholics do it!?!  
But if you've found my journal and are reading it, you most likely have read the Police Girl and my master's thoughts and observations of the journey as written for Hellsing archives, so I will not bore you, my dear trespasser, with mundane details which I only gleaned from the minds of my two fledglings.  
Miss Hellsing has taken to drinking from the medical packets that are stored in her room's ice box, but only emptying one during the time she is awake. Without the feasts of blood that she had partaken in while on the Continent, her body is feeding off itself in order to nourish her child, so she is wasting away to almost nothing.  
I believe this lack of nutrition will lead her to deliver the child within the month, or for her to miscarry the child during that same time frame.  
I am truly scared to lose the bonds of servitude to the Hellsing heirs, for if Integral dies, I would be free, but freedom comes with a heavy price. Every vampire hunting organization will try to kill me, and without the release system that my Master has set in place, I will be vulnerable to attack, for it is my shield and my weapon at once.  
I do not wish to be hunted ever again.  
  
Alucard. 


	34. Harker 8

^_^ Thanks to my reviewers again! And yeah, the last chapter was kinda short, but well, I didn't want to keep going and going about the same thing which I'd just said four chapters prior. I'm thinking I may wrap this up here soon, as it's not holding the amount of fun as it once did to write.  
  
I don't want to kill it, but to have Teggy have the child and then just pick up afterward when I feel like it (which was the original plan, to follow the child, NOT Integral et al, so I'm guessing there will be 4 or 5 more chapters, and then I will take my leave from Disgrace.  
  
And yes, I know human gestation is 9 months. Integral will be having this baby in like. . . .three. But seeing as she's not human, I can make up things for her kind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
July 24, to Amsterdam  
  
Mother,  
Though I have not been able to spend any significant amount of time with my wife since our marriage, I have made up for the shortcomings in the past week since her arrival home.  
Dear Teggy doesn't want to be around Alucard for some reason, and is both drinking from the medical packets I offer her, and I even am allowing her to take just small amounts of my blood from my wrist as she lies in bed, in terrible pain from her condition.  
Integral Wingates van Hellsing will be dead in a week, for she cannot last much longer with this child inside her. She tells me as I sit by her side and hold her alabaster hands that Devries is ready to enter the world, though we must think of a better middle name for our daughter, as using her mother's maiden name as all females of the Hellsing family have done, will allow for an odd occurrence, as Devries Hellsing van Hellsing is rather redundant.  
We have discussed using Wingates as her middle name, since it is the closest maternal name we can use that is different from her last name, and also we have discussed using Integral as her middle name, which would be a lasting tribute to her mother.  
Teggy has been absolutely brilliant for conversation, and we have both been laughing of the times we shared as children when we were both in training to become the heir of Hellsing. I do miss the old times when my cousin and I were the closest of friends, but alas, I cannot be friends with a monster, for Integral Wingates Hellsing has lost every shred of humanity that she clung to so dearly after her contamination.  
Because dear Teggy will be officially dead in a short period of time, I would like to announce my engagement to Lillith Catherine Edwards. Lilly has been my companion and confidant as my secretary in the Organization, and I truly love the dark haired woman which will be the newest matron of the Hellsing family.  
Please do not tell Elizabeth Wingates yet, Mother. She would not take kindly to me already issuing a replacement for both herself and her daughter.  
Father would be quite proud of my accomplishments as the Hellsing heir, a title he was never able to claim, even from a thirteen year old girl. I will bring honor back to our side of the family, Mother, and the true van Hellsing line will run the Organization that bears its name once again.  
I would like to move the organization back to Holland, and I will do this as soon as my dear cousin has permanently left her position as leader of Hellsing, and my marriage to Lilly is legal.  
  
Cheers Mother, and I wish you the best of health and life,  
  
Your Beloved Son,  
  
Harker 


	35. Seras 7

As I lay here and type up these next few chapters please bear something in mind, my dear readers. . . . .Mew is on some serious painkillers. Why, you may ask? Well, I took a fall from a horse on to a jump standard, and ended up cracking a couple ribs.  
  
And this is why they say to wear chest protectors when jumping.  
  
Anyway, hope you still enjoy these conclusive chapters to Disgrace!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 5, 3:45 AM  
  
There was no mission tonight, but I am quite pleased to have been present at the birth of precious little Devries Fairbrook van Hellsing!  
Sir Integra had asked to spend the nights for the past few days in my room, to which both Master and Harker agreed, and I have been fawning over my master's master as I tried to keep her satisfied and comfortable during the last nights of her pregnancy. She had been feeling a little better after feeding upon the blood of Harker and me, though she kept refusing my Master any contact with her. She did not even want him to be anywhere near her through this whole ordeal.  
Then, just after dusk tonight, Sir Integra awoke with a scream of pain, and I knew that her labor was starting. I helped her to her feet quickly, and led her toward the medical wing of the manor, while her stifled cries of pain brought Harker, Walter, Lillith, and Master to us, and grudgingly, she allowed Master to lift her in his arms and carry her to the medical wing, for walking was too difficult for her while contractions were plaguing her.  
Upon arrival to the medical area, only I was allowed to stay in with the doctors and Sir Integra since Walter had much work to do with informing her relatives about her going in to labor, and setting up things like getting a birth certificate and all that other paperwork that goes with having a child these days, and he took Lillith with him because she could be very good help in such areas. Harker wanted to stay in with us, but my Master pulled him away, saying that it was not proper for a man to be in the same room as a woman giving birth, unless that man is a doctor. It is cute to see Master's antiquities coming through on matters such as this.  
After six hours of listening to Sir Integra scream, curse Harker for everything, curse Alucard for turning her, curse her child for not getting out quicker, and for the doctors to give her pain medications which did not work because of the nature of our vampiric body chemistry, my master's master delivered a beautiful little girl, and thanks to our Hellsing doctors, Sir Integra was pronounced dead only ten minutes after Devries' birth due to complications with labor.  
As soon as the child was toweled off and wrapped in clean towels, one of the doctors handed her to Argetni. I feel absolutely terrible for Devries, because her mother looked down in to her pale, icy eyes, and instead of being maternal and fawning over her child, Argetni curled her lip in disgust, saying that the baby looks too much like Harker, then called me over to take it from her so she could rest.  
I could only oblige and take Devries from Argetni, holding back my tears as the child cried in my arms, probably hungry or tired from the experience. Quickly, I worked to quiet her down, and Devries became silent soon enough, laying nicely in my arms as she enjoyed the slight rocking.  
Still holding Devries, I walked out to where Harker and my Master were waiting together. Both men were immediately behind me looking down at the rosy cheeks of the newborn, smiling and passing comments of how adorable she is to each other, and both argued in quite playful banter about who would hold her first.  
Harker allowed my Master to hold the child first, and Alucard gently took Devries from my arms, then looking over at Harker, whom he must have explained what he was about to do to the newest head of our Organization, traced a fingernail along the top of Devries' head, then licked the blood from the wound, healing it as the baby cried in his arms.  
I was horrified at the sight of my Master drinking the blood from an innocent child like that, and I turned away as he finished whatever ritual that he was completing.  
Master loved the shape of Devries' icy eyes, and smiled again as he ran his hand through her sandy hair before passing her to her father. Alucard seemed very pleased with the child, calling it his 'little master' as he watched Harker petting his daughter's cheek with a finger.  
It was Alucard and Harker that agreed on the middle name of Fairbrook for little Devries. I have no idea why they chose such a name, for I preferred giving her the middle name of Integral, since we all knew that Sir Integra would be dead after the birth.  
Harker decided that we are all to have a week's holiday so he can get acquainted with his daughter, and I am glad for the time off. Perhaps I will travel to the Vatican to let Iscariot know about the birth of the next of the Hellsing line, or perhaps I will go to America just to visit that country once before I have to spend eternity bound to the Hellsing family and England.  
Harker did agree to let me stay around little Devries as her supportive mother, and I will be the best mother I can possibly be to the child that I have devoted my service to protect, for Argetni will not help her own child. She has no maternal instincts, less those of the pure mammalian nature. Harker has hired a wet nurse to feed the child so that beautiful Devries will not be tainted with blood anymore, and I am quite glad that he had the sense to do this.  
Perhaps Harker van Hellsing isn't as bad as I originally believed.  
  
Seras Victoria 


	36. Alucard 6

Three more chapters to go! And random disclaimer time- I still don't own Hellsing, nor do I own Dracula or any vampire legends that I have used in this fic. I do own Harker, Devries, Elizabeth Wingates, and Lillith Edwards, so if you wish to use them, please ask. I'd be honored to see my characters used other places. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 5th, 4:54 AM  
  
Master is officially dead.  
I realized that she had gone into labor as I haunted the quarters of the troops, trying to amuse myself by scaring the younger recruits that Harker brought in to our ranks.  
In an instant, I moved through the night as fog and arrived at the side of the Police Girl and Miss Hellsing as the smaller woman helped Integral walk toward the medical wing where she could recline and have the child.  
Master did not wish to see me at this time, and though she protested, I finally grabbed her, lifting her in my arms so we could hurry to the medical wing, just so she didn't do something stupid like have her child as she stood in the hall.  
Harker, Walter, and Lillith arrived about the same time as me, and everyone fussed over Master's condition, chatting about how wonderful this day would be, and how it would be recorded in the Hellsing family archives as the dawn of a new era of the Hellsing Organization.  
Every one of the others wanted to enter the room with the doctors and Integral to watch her have the child, less Walter and myself. Anyone who has spent considerable amounts of time around my master should know that she would not want to expose herself in such a manner to a group of people, no matter how well she knew any of them.  
Thankfully Walter took Lillith with him to work on trivial matters of this age, so I just had to contend with keeping Harker occupied while the Police Girl stayed in with my Master to hold her hand or whatever else Integral would want.  
I cannot stand Harker's arrogance. He lit one of Integral's cigars as we sat in the hallway outside the medical wing listening to the screams of both women, and began telling me about his sexual adventures with Lillith and another member of the staff whose name escapes me at the moment. He also revealed through his thoughts that he and Lillith would elope within the week because she is already a month pregnant with what he suspects is his child, but he is also not sure of Lillith's fidelity to him, as she still talks about a boyfriend from college that lives nearby.  
If not for the sake of the Hellsing Organization, Harker would be dead right now, though I do not enjoy feasting on the blood of callow upstarts that live in the supposed glory of their titles, but then again, what country's nobility is not this way? When Devries is old enough to control the Organization, I will help her in much the same fashion that I helped her mother.  
I then explained that I would need to create a bond between the child and myself if he wished for me and my fledglings to remain in the service of the Hellsing Organization, and Harker gave me permission to do whatever I needed, for he is afraid of losing me to either the Vatican or gaining me as an enemy. So as I recalled the ceremony that I must perform, he continued speaking of things that held no interest to me whatsoever.  
After hours of hearing the inane babble of Devries' father, the screaming from the room was replaced by the wailing of a child, so Harker and I both stood from our seats on the couches in the room, and we waited for someone to allow us to enter so we could see the child.  
Devries is absolutely beautiful. Her mother looked much the same when she was born, and I was glad that Harker did not try to stop me as I began the ritual that I needed to secure the bond between myself and the true Hellsing family. Devries has the same blood type as her mother, and though it is my favorite, I did not want to harm the precious child in her infancy, so I only created a weak bond between her and myself.  
She will give herself to me as her mother did later in life, securing this bond and making me dependant on her every word and whim.  
I would not have it any other way.  
The Police Girl was obviously appalled by the bloodletting ritual, as she shielded her eyes from what I was doing. Perhaps she thought I was going to kill Devries. Why would I harm a child? I may be a monster, but I do not feed upon the souls and blood of children. Only the base vampires do such things.  
My beautiful fledgling Argetni has not yet moved from her place on the bed in the hospital wing. I remained with her for an hour after she delivered the child, letting her rant about the absurdity of the whole matter, and that she was displeased with Devries' appearance. Time will only tell what the daughter of the Hellsings will look like, which I tried to convey to Argetni, but her stubborn nature refused to believe a word of what I said.  
I am quite sure that Argetni will learn to tolerate, if not love, the child which is to be our new master as she watches the little girl grow. I was just as upset as Argetni is when I was told that my previous master would be female upon the birth of little Integral, and I changed my opinion of women as soon as I held the child Integral in my arms and secured the bond between her and myself years ago.  
Argetni refuses to believe I ever did such a thing.  
So when her raving arguments became too much for this old soul to take, I walked from the room where she lay without as much of a word of congratulations or remorse, whichever Argetni would have preferred at the moment, I'm not fully certain, leaving her to her own whims and long winded speeches, not wishing to add more troubles to her preternatural existence because of Harker's plans for his new life now that his first wife is gone forever. Argetni will find out in time how terrible her cousin truly is, and if I didn't despise the man for planning such events just after the birth of his child and death of his wife, I would pity him for what she will do to him.  
But then, that part of me that is purely monstrous wishes to see Harker bled dry at the hands of my beautiful master.  
Perhaps I should plant his thoughts in her mind. . . . .  
  
Alucard 


	37. Harker 9

Two more chapters, and you know what? I'm al ready starting to miss this fic. (I know, I know, how pathetic is that?) I'd like to finish Nomine before starting the sequel/continuation of Disgrace, so if you think it should continue, please let me know if you'd rather see it as its own separate fic (but I keep the same writing style) or just to start it at the end of this first segment at chapter 39 or whatever it happens to be.  
  
It's Harker's last turn for series one of Disgrace. Have fun with this chapter. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 6  
  
To the right honorable members of the Hellsing Family,  
  
As many of you know, I, Harker Miles van Hellsing, married Integral Wingates Hellsing in a private ceremony months prior for the need to be legally wed since dearest Integral was with child, and the heir of Hellsing cannot be born out of wedlock.  
In polite conversation between family members, some of you may have heard that the pregnancy has been especially difficult on Integral, leaving her bedridden and weak through most of her last few months of gestation. During this time, I have been the interim leader of our family's Organization, commanding the troops against the armies of the undead and unnatural beings that plague England and her neighboring lands.  
Alas, dearest Integral went in to labor to deliver our child last night, and though my daughter Devries Fairbrook van Hellsing was born healthy, her mother did not fare as well. Integral began to suffer from seizures as soon as Devries had entered this world, and try as they might, the doctors were not able to stabilize my wife's condition, and Integral slipped out of consciousness and drew her final breath around 3:20 AM, being pronounced dead just two minutes later.  
The funeral for Integral Wingates van Hellsing will be in two days time, and upon my beloved's request, this will be a closed casket affair, and she will be buried alongside her father in the family cemetery. All of the family is invited to attend this sad affair. We will also hold a Christening ceremony for my daughter after the funeral, and again, all are invited to attend.  
Do not worry for Devries' health and well being, loving family. Besides Walter, who has been a faithful servant to both my wife and me through the years we spent at Hellsing manor and has pledged his service to my daughter as well, I have two women secured to help raise Devries into a respectable young lady. The first is Lillith Edwards, a secretary to the Organization that wishes to be Devries teacher in worldly matters. Lillith is quite educated in her own right, having attended Oxford, and will provide quality instruction in foreign relations and other such things that Devries will need to become my heir. The other is her nanny Diana Jenkins, a kindly woman that Integral and I chose to help us raise the child anyway. Diana recently lost her child thanks to an automobile accident, so she will also be able to feed my daughter in the natural way, and will be just as devoted to my daughter as she could have been to her own, for the maternal instinct every female possesses is only strengthened by the longing to have a child of their own, especially if the child in their watch is in no way related to them whatsoever.  
Because of my wife's untimely death, no heir to the Hellsing Organization had been named. If I am to use the standard method to choose an heir as Integral's predecessors have done, it would make little Devries the head of the Hellsing Organization.  
Seeing as how my daughter is less than a day old, I do not wish to impose such a burden on her young mind, I will take over for Devries as the head of the Hellsing Organization until I see that she is capable of running such an organization on her own.  
If any member of the Hellsing family opposes this action, please come speak with me. I will be glad to show you family trees that do point to me as being the next successor, for I am Integral's closest living relative, as well as her child's father.  
Also, I will be branching the Hellsing Organization to include policing Holland and Belgium as well as the United Kingdom. Therefore, I will be spending my time setting up offices in Amsterdam for our new recruits. By the year's end, I would like to have homes and offices set up not only in London and Amsterdam, but also in Haarlem and Brussels so that we may better serve our family, honor, and countries.  
Please write to me, dear family, if you have any problems with my plans for the future of Hellsing.  
  
Truly yours,  
  
Harker M. van Hellsing 


	38. To Devries

*cries* And so ends Disgrace, this crazy, beautiful, sometimes annoying, but always easy to write (except for this chapter) epic of the Hellsing family. I shall miss it quite a bit, though if enough support is out there for a narrative or a sequel, I may decide to continue with the trials and tribulations of Harker, Devries, Argetni, Alucard, and Seras.  
  
Again, thank you reviewers, thank you readers, and thank you to those first few people that read this fic after using my laptop and checking my files without permission and then pushing me to continue with more than the first chapter, because we all know who that was directed at. *grin* (if you need the explanation, email me), and we all know I didn't expect anyone to even read just another Hellsing heir story.  
  
It's been a ride. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 23  
  
To Devries Fairbrook Hellsing, the rightful blood heir to Integral Wingates Hellsing:  
  
I have some explaining to do, for my beautiful daughter, you will hear stories of your mother that will never be told in a gracious light, as I will always be portrayed as a demon in your father's words and mind.  
On the day you were born, I gave you up to your father so that I could leave the masquerade of my dual life as the leader of the Hellsing Organization and as one of its vampiric soldiers trained in the art of returning the undead to their final sleep and meeting with God or Satan, whichever would be taking their soul and placing it to rest. I am certain that my parting with you hurt Victoria's opinion of my character, but I could not bear to look upon you longer than I did, for I would have never been able to release you to the man you call your father. I have not left my quarters, nor has anyone come to visit me, since you were born, and all I can do is cry my blood-tears and pray for your safety in the sunlit world.  
Please know that I, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was one of the finest leaders the Hellsing Organization has ever known, and that my only wish was to have a child to call my own so that I could train her to be just as an effective leader as I had been. I was never hoping to cause you any pain or stress by having you, but you will never know how much I love you, or how much I wish to be near you, as the Vampiress Argetni does not show her feelings toward trivial matters of mortal humans.  
Damn Alucard for turning me so that I could not be your mother.  
I became a vampire before you were conceived Devries, which is the reason you will have some supernatural talent in your possession. Do not fear or loathe your powers, but embrace them, for if you are a regenerator, you can live a long life and never fear pain or injury, and if you are a dhampir, you will be able to track down your vampiric prey with more ease than any of today's technology could allow.  
I did not want to be a vampire at first, but the time spent in the company of the undead has changed my opinion of the role of vampires in this world. The true undead are not demons to be feared and hunted, but creatures that wish to live their lives peacefully and in coexistence with humans. It is when a vampire becomes bored in his immortal life that he becomes dangerous, and it is those vampires which you must control and protect England from, beloved.  
I will be there to help guide you in your path to greatness in the service of the Royal Family and country, as will Alucard and Seras, my companions in this earthbound existence. Feel free to contact any of us when you want guidance or any sort of information about your future studies.  
I will keep this note hidden from your father's prying eyes, and I will watch over you as I tend my missions each night, when I am finally able to return to active duty, for I cannot step from this room without shedding more blood-tears, and the men of my Organization do not need to see me in this weakened state.  
No one but you should ever see me shed tears Devries. You are the only one privileged enough to witness such an event.  
So when you think of your mother, please remember me for the vampire I have become rather than the human that I was. I had been cold, calculating, almost cruel and uncaring before my transformation, and before I was blessed with having a child to call my own.  
I have changed Devries. Please ask Alucard about this one day when you are brave enough to confront the monster that I have controlled my entire life, to which I now pledge my undead life to, and whom will serve you unconditionally until your mortal death.  
As he is forever in your service, I will be forever your guardian and your mother. Please forgive me for the disgrace I have caused my family and you my child.  
  
I love you,  
  
Argetni 


End file.
